Away From the Sun
by theycallmealicex
Summary: Jim Hawkins has finally settled in at the Academy. He has friends, and even a crush on an older student. However, Jim still craves adventure and space. That craving gets stronger when John Silver walks back into his life.
1. Chapter 1

The blue hue of her skin was glistening with sweat as she dodged an oncoming laser, and dived behind a wall for protection. Her chest rose and fell quickly, her heart racing and threatening to burst from her chest. She bit her lower lip, pulling her pistol close to her body. She could hear the high pitch squealing, alerting her that it was charged and ready. She waiting until her breathing finally calmed, before jumping from behind her shelter. She squeezed on the trigger, firing two shots and taking down two of her targets. But more lasers came firing at her, and she darted behind another wall. The silver plating didn't offer much protection, and she knew she needed a better plan. Letting her eyes drift closed, she cleared her mind. Blue lights began taking shape behind her eye lids, forming into the shape of the others in the room. Along with the blue lights came red, those were her enemies. The ones she needed to avoid. However, the blue were friends and allies. She just needed to find the closest one…eyes still closed, she lifted her head towards a glowing blue aura above her. Perfect.

Her golden eyes opened, just in time to back flip out of the way of a firing laser. She jumped onto a wall, and then another, scrambling up higher. She reached up, but her fingers just missed the ledge. "No!" She shouted, before falling backwards. The sudden thought of failure filled her mind, and she felt her eyes narrow in anger. She hated failing, she hated doing badly. However, she couldn't recover quick enough. But she didn't even hit the ground. An hand gripped tightly to her forearm, and she looked up at her savior. She had never been so happy to see those clear blue eyes of her new partner.

"Hawkins," She grinned, as he pulled her up onto the ledge he was standing upon.

"Getting into trouble again Maniet?" Jim Hawkins winked at her, and she shrugged.

"I thought it would be better if we worked together," She returned the wink.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," He placed his back against hers, and the two crouched low to the ground. Jim Hawkins wouldn't have been her first choice as a partner, however she was willing to work with what she was given. He was the closest to her, and she wasn't going to complain about it. Jim nudged her in the back, and she glanced over her shoulder at him. He nodded his head toward the right, and she found herself looking in that direction. Not far ahead rested a golden orb on top of a pedestal. That was their goal, and they were so close to reaching it. Before they had a chance to move however, she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

"Jim!" She shouted, jumping up and shooting over his head, knocking back the two enemies that had been approaching, "get moving!" He leaped to his feet, and the two of them started running towards the orb. Jim watched her back, and she watched his. They made a good team, she had to admit. "Together!" He called, and she nodded. They both reached for the glowing orb, and took hold of it at the same time.

**Simulation Terminated. **

The scenery around them began to dissolve, and soon they stood in a huge silver dome. The enemies vanished, and all that remained were about twenty others that were in the same uniforms as her and Jim. With a sigh of relief, the blue girl tossed her pistol into the air. It began to glow, and then vanished. The other students did the same as another robotic voice came over the intercom.

**High score: James Hawkins, and Ilana Maniet.**

Ilana grinned, giving Jim a high five. "Not bad for a third former," She patted him on his shoulder. Jim smiled, he was only in his first year at the Academy and so far, he was doing pretty well. Jim watched Ilana glide off and join up with the other sixth formers. He had to admit, he was a little surprised that she chose him to work with during that simulation. However, Jim had a feeling she'd forget about him in another five minutes. He let out a sigh. She was way out of his league.

"Hawkins! Teaming up with Maniet!" Jim groaned, and rolled his eyes. Duncan Alvers was Jim's best friend, at least since he joined the Academy. They were roommates, and both Third Formers. They had most of their classes together, and they were always in the same training session. Jim couldn't really get away from him, even if he wanted to. Duncan was Jim's height, but had a much stronger build. He was also blonde, with orange eyes that proved he wasn't fully human, "she's the best in her class y'know. Probably the best in the whole Academy."

"Yeah Duncan, I realized that," Jim was still watching Ilana. She was tall, and slim. Her skin was a dark blue, with long braided blood red hair. She was an Azulite, one of the greatest warrior races to ever come into existence. Ilana proved this in just about every simulations. Azulite's had this special psychic gift, which Jim was certain she used to find him. When they closed their eyes and focused, they could sense every aura of every living thing in the room. If that living thing meant harm to the Azulite, its aura would be red. If it was a friend, it would be blue. Ilana was a typical sixth former, in a social setting she barely noticed third and fourth formers. But she turned to him, catching him watching her. She smiled, and bowed her head to him. It was an Azulite form of respect, and Jim returned the gesture. Her smile widened, before she turned from him and left the room with her friends.

"Oh man, get me a piece of that action!" Duncan groaned, and Jim punched him in the shoulder. The two ended up starring each other down before laughing. Duncan had the hots for Ilana, though most third formers did. Jim had to admit, at first he did. Now however, he was more interested in getting through the Academy than girls.

"C'mon, I'm hungry."

Jim collapsed on his bed, burying his head in the pillow. A purr greeted him, and he lifted his head to find his pink blob shapeshifter looking down at him. Jim reached his hand up, and petted the creature on the head. "Hey Morph," He said, and Morph cuddled against his palm. Jim smiled lightly, and rolled over onto his back. It had been a long day, and it was the last day of the week before break days. Jim placed his arms behind his head, and looked up at the ceiling. It had a simulation space on it, and Jim felt himself missing the old days. At least, when he was on the RLS Legacy. He missed open space. He missed the adventure, the excitement, and he missed the old cyborg that gave him his companion. Jim often hoped Silver was staying out of trouble, however he didn't doubt that Silver was causing trouble. He was a pirate after all. He was probably doing what pirates do best. Jim laid his head back on his pillow and let his eyes drift closed.

"I worked with Ilana during the training simulation today," He said aloud. Morph squeaked and nudged Jim's face. "She's certainly something," Jim muttered, before letting a yawn escape him. Jim felt reality begin to fade around him, and he suddenly drifted into sleep.

"Captain Hawkins," He was the youngest to graduate the Royal Academy and become Captain. Maybe it was his intelligence, or his legendary travel to the now destroyed Treasure Planet. Rumors flew around that he had friends in high places, but no one ever complained about his skill. James Hawkins was good at what he did, one of the best. He graduated top of his class, of and it just proved all the hard work he had gone through. He was proud of it, his mother was proud of him, as well as his friends. Of course, there was one man Jim always wondered about. The only man Jim would ever consider a father. The young Captain found himself wondering what had happened to the old cyborg from time to time. When he wasn't too busy with his work. Curiosity of how his old friend was doing. Jim hoped he was staying out of trouble, but with a pirate like John Silver, you never knew. Jim could only hope that something bad didn't happen to the cyborg.

"Captain Hawkins, we're coming up on the ruined transport now," Jim turned his dark eyes to his first mate, and nodded once. He could see that for himself. The ship was in shambles, pirate attack he was certain. They had become more and more of a problem lately. Jim wasn't quite sure why. Again, his thoughts traveled to Silver. Was he involved in any of this? Jim surely hoped not. Gripping the hand rail, Jim heard a sudden squeaking in his ear. He blinked in confusion once, and then the squeaking grew louder. "Morph?" Jim questioned, searching around for the pink blob. He couldn't find the damn thing, and then suddenly the world around him became a swirl of colors.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long, and this chapter may be a bit boring. Don't worry, three won't take me as long to post. Promise. :D

Jim Hawkins sat up straight, banging his head on the bunk above him. "Ow," He growled, rubbing the top of his head. He opened his dark orbs, finding Morph floating in front of him. It took a minute for Jim to realize he had just been dreaming. He was still in the Academy. That was the problem. His mind was always in the clouds, always wanting to go out on another adventure. He wanted to go find Silver. There was no way he could do that at the Academy. Morph shifted into a giant tongue, and licked Jim across the face. The brunette groaned and wiped his face. This was their morning routine. Morph would wake him up at least an hour before alarm sounded, stirring him from his dreams. With a large yawn, Jim slipped his feet over his bed. Might as well get a head start on breakfast. He stretched his arms above his head, before reaching down to slip his boots on. Morph floated around his head, and Jim swatted at him. Morph wasn't allowed to follow him around campus and the blob knew that. Jim figured he'd grab something to eat, and then bring some up to Morph. That was really why Morph woke him up so early in the morning.

"Pata, I am graduating in a year and I have potential of being a Captain," Jim paused by the communications room hearing Ilana's voice. Okay, Jim wasn't the kind of guy to listen in on someone else's conversation. Yet, the tone in Ilana's voice made him worry a bit. Maybe he had a bit of a crush on her, and just maybe he wanted to be her knight in shining armor. Man, that sounded really stupid. Knight in shining armor? Like a sixth former who was graduating at the top of her class needed help from a third former like him. Man, he deserved to be smacked. What was he thinking waiting here for her? She'd probably think he was listening in on her conversation. Of course, he was kinda, but that wasn't his intention. He just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Jim?" While he had been standing there debating on what to do, Ilana had finished her conversation and was standing in the doorway. Jim looked at her, and he looked a little dumbfounded. Ilana was leaning against the doorway, with an eyebrow quirked in his direction.

"Ilana, I'm sorry…I was just passing by and wondering if you'd like to get some breakfast or something?" The words poured out his mouth so fast, that he didn't realize what he was saying. There was silence between the two of them, and Jim suddenly felt like a fool. They had done one training simulation together, and now he expected her to eat breakfast with him. Man, what a joke. The silence between them felt like it lasted for hours, even though it was only for a few seconds. Jim looked up at Ilana, and she had a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I would like that," Ilana spoke, and Jim had to have been dreaming. He would have pinched himself, but that would have just made him even more of a weirdo. He really didn't want Ilana to think that of him, he had to play it cool…smooth. Jim had once been the bad boy, even though he was a loner. The girls back home liked that, but Jim was never interested in them. He wasn't much of a bad boy here though, he had cleaned up his act a lot since he had come to the academy. Here he was just Jim Hawkins, a third former that really didn't have much promise. So maybe Jim hadn't been doing his best at the academy, he was trying not to draw attention to himself. Eventually he would use more of his skill, but right now he just wanted to fit in. The two walked in silence, and when they reached the mess hall, the doors slid open revealing nothing but empty tables and filled bars. Jim was actually kind of grateful for this. He really didn't want to deal with Duncan and his 'encouragement', no that was more like embarrassment. As the two made their way over to the bars filled with food from different planets and cultures, Ilana broke the silence.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Only if I can ask you one," Jim retorted, grabbing a plate.

"Sure," Ilana smiled, and started grabbing fruit, "is it true you found Treasure Planet?"

Jim paused, frozen in his spot. He didn't know anyone but the academy knew about that. That was how Captain Amelia was able to recommend him. She told the academy of how heroic Jim was during their adventure to Treasure Planet. She told them how Jim had saved the crew countless times, and was the main reason they had managed to escape Treasure Planet. However, that information was strictly confidential and the fact that Ilana knew about it made Jim a little nervous. How many other people knew? OR at least had an inkling of knowing. Man, this sucked.

"Don't worry, I haven't told anyone," Ilana explained quickly, "I work in the academy office sometimes, and the headmaster was talking about it with Professor Amelia."

Jim sighed, and nodded, "yeah, found it and destroyed it." Ilana nodded, and went silent again. Again, the silence felt like it lasted forever and Jim continued to gather his food. "I'm sorry if I offended you or something," Ilana said quietly, and Jim brought his attention to her again. Her golden eyes were looking directly at him, and he grinned at her. He wasn't really offended, in fact he was proud of the fact he had been the only one to ever find Treasure Planet. Even if he ended up destroying it.

"Don't be sorry, it's understandable that you are curious," Jim said with a shrug, finishing piling food on his plate, "so…was that your father you were talking to?"

"So you were listening," Ilana had a smile in her voice, and a plate full of fruits and vegetables. Jim had forgotten that her race didn't eat meat. He didn't know much more about her race than that though. He knew they were warriors, powerful, and vegetarian. That was about it. "Yeah, it was my father. He wants me to come back home," Ilana explained as they walked over to one of the empty tables. Jim sat down, and watched as Ilana started picking at her food. It seemed that the conversation with her father had really bothered her. It wasn't Jim's place to ask, but he was curious about it. Why would her father want her to come home? Jim's mother was proud that he was off at the academy, making a brighter future for himself. Wasn't Ilana's father? Especially if Ilana was going to be a Captain when she graduated. That was a high honor, and if it were true, towards the end of the year Ilana would leave the Academy early. She'd probably already have her field experience, since fifth to sixth formers joined crews during their breaks and went off on adventures to get the feel of sailing. So why wouldn't her father be proud of that?

"Why does he want you to come home? If you don't mind me asking," Jim questioned, before taking a bite out of something that was on his plate. He had learned on his travels to always try something new, cause you never know how good it actually could be. Silver had taught him that, and Jim had not found something he hadn't liked yet.

"My people are a very reserved race, we don't have any technology on our planet, and leaving it is usually forbidden," Ilana explained, taking a bite out of a purp, "however, I was a rare case. My mother saw potential in me at a young age, and well, she sent me to a academy like setting early. She had me living with a Captain, knowing that someday I would be a great Spacer. She died before I entered the academy, and my father let me go because it was her dying wish. But she never said that I had to complete the academy, and my father wants me back before I turn eighteen because once I'm eighteen I'll be able to do what I please, tradition or not."

"I'm sorry about your mother," He said quietly, understanding how she felt about that. Except his father never died, he had just taken off. The old man never cared about Jim or his mother, the very thought of him made Jim angry. He didn't consider that man his father, in fact he had someone he considered a father. A pirate who was probably traveling all over space at the moment. At least, Jim hoped so. He'd really hate to find out that the Captain was trapped in some prison or something like that.

"It's okay, she died peacefully," Ilana said before continuing to eat. Again, silence befell them. This time it wasn't an awkward silence, it was actually kinda nice. The two of them ate in silence, and when Ilana was finished she stood up. Jim jumped up too, and Ilana laughed lightly. "Hey, Spacer, no need to be formal with me," She smiled, before offering him his hand, "thanks for breakfast, I'll see you later I suppose."

"Yeah, see ya," Jim took her hand, and they shook each others hands. Ilana let go of his hand, and just like that she was gone. Oh man, Duncan was gonna freak.


	3. Chapter 3

That breakfast that he shared with Ilana had been the last he had seen of her for a few months. Like most sixth formers, Ilana was sent out to do some field work on a ship. Jim was stuck at the Academy, focusing on his studies and only dreaming about the places Ilana was probably seeing by now. She was lucky, she got to be at the best part of the Academy and Jim was stuck in the boring parts. Jim eased back in his chair, balancing his pencil on his nose. He was sitting in the library, studying up on some ancient war on some ancient planet. It was already late, and Jim felt a yawn escape his lips. It had been almost three months since he had last seen Ilana, and he was really wondering when she was getting back. He knew they had only really talked that one time, but Jim kinda felt like he started a friendship or bond with her. He hoped he wasn't imagining it and she was only being nice ot him because she knew about his Treasure Planet adventure.

Jim was exhausted by days end, they Academy had been training third formers like crazy. It was because end of the year exams were coming up, and the Academy didn't accept failure. If someone were to fail, they were out of the Academy…no excuses. If you wanted to be a Spacer, you had to work hard for it. When Jim wasn't in training sessions, he was in the library studying. He had to pass, he couldn't fail. Part of him said it was to impress Ilana, but really he wanted to impress someone who wasn't even around. Jim collapsed on his bed after he had left the library, with Morph already fast asleep on the pillow by his head. Jim yanked the blankets over his head, and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was Saturday, no class…a day off. He'd sleep in, and then get up and study. He needed to rest his mind anyway, and maybe Ilana would be back. He slowly began to drift into sleep, his eyes growing heavier by the moment. Darkness surrounded him, and Jim was in for a long night of dreamless sleep.

At least, that's what he thought.

"Hawkins…Jim wake up!" He was violently awakened by someone shaking his shoulder, and Jim opened his eyes to find Ilana starring down at him. Over her shoulder looked like a duffle bag, and her ruby red hair was shorter than he remembered it to be. He almost didn't recognize her if it wasn't for those golden eyes of hers, and the familiar sapphire blue skin.

"Ilana…what…why are you in my room?" Jim yawned, attempting to pull the blankets back over his head but Ilana yanked them off.

"Get up Jim! This is important," The urgency in her voice alerted him, and Jim sat up quickly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and sat cross legged on his bed. Ilana was dressed oddly, she wasn't in her uniform and she looked like she was in civilian clothing. Jim recognized that type of clothing, but he couldn't quite place what type it was. Maybe it was because he was so tired, or that his brain was fried from all the work he had been doing. It didn't really matter what she was wearing, it mattered what she needed or wanted to say.

"What's wrong?" Jim finally asked.

"Listen Jim, you're in danger here," Ilana responded, "the officials found out about you helping the pirate John Silver escape. Jim, they think you know where he is…"

"But I don't," Jim interrupted, "I haven't seen Silver in over a year, not since the Legacy and…wait…how did you know about John Silver?"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Ilana snapped, "look Jim, it's not looking good for you. These officials are really bad guys, you need to get out of here."

"You're saying I should go on the run?" Jim grew quiet. He had never thought that one time he helped Silver escape persecution would lead to this. Going on the run meant leaving his mother, and she would never know what happened to him. Could he really do that to her? Jim looked at Ilana, looked at the look in her eyes. She really feared for him, she wanted him to go with her. But…how did she know all these things? Jim had so many questions to ask her, but he didn't really have the time to ask them it seemed. Ilana seemed anxious to get moving, to get going…but Jim couldn't go with her. He wanted to, a part of him wanted to go off and have an adventure with her. A part of him wanted to go off, and go sailing through space again. He wanted that freedom, he wanted to touch the stars again. But he thought about his mother, all alone at the Benbow. Sure, she had B.E.N, and Dr. Doppler visited often as he could, but it wasn't the same as having her own son there with her. Jim couldn't do it, he couldn't bring himself to do that to her. He refused to.

"I'm sorry Ilana…I can't," Jim said quietly, "my mom…she needs me. I can't just up and leave her like that."

"But Jim…" Ilana began, but Jim held up his hand to stop her.

"I can take care of myself, don't worry," He gave her his best smile, and Ilana sighed. She crawled off his bed, grabbing what looked like to be a solar surfer off the floor. It was the middle of the night, so Jim hoped she had a good charge on it. Ilana moved to the window, pulling it open and looking back at him.

"Take care of yourself Jim Hawkins," Ilana said calmly, putting the surfer on the edge of the window, "and…" Jim waited for her to say something else, but she didn't. Instead she climbed upon the surfer, and activated it's engine. In seconds she was out the window, and Jim leaped up to see if she made it. She did, she was sailing across the moonlight terrain and Jim watched her until she was gone from his sight. A sudden banging around out in the hallway startled him, and he threw the window down. Morph awoke with a start, and he started zipping around the room in a panic. Jim snatched the pink shape shifter in his hands, and jumped into bed. He threw the blankets over them, and began to feign sleep. He heard his bedroom door burst open, and he could faintly hear the head master yelling about how this was out of line. In an instant the blankets were yanked away from Jim's body, and he was dragged violently from his bed. All Jim could see was dark blue uniforms, but he couldn't make out faces. As an automatic reaction, Jim began to struggle and that was his mistake. With one swift movement, one of the guards punched him hard in the jaw and his whole world went black.

"Until you're ready to corporate Mr. Hawkins, you'll be stuck in here," Jim felt his body being flung down a small flight of stairs and he hit the stone ground hard. It was cold, and he wasn't even sure he was at the Academy anymore. For a week now he had been dragged in and out of this cell, for a week the Officials had been asking him questions about John Silver and his whereabouts. They also asked about Ilana, and what he knew about her. Of course, Jim didn't know much of either but the Officials didn't believe him. Daily, they beat him trying to get him to talk but what could he say if he didn't know anything. Jim licked his bloody lip, tasting the cooper taste the blood gave off. He closed his eyes, hoping to maybe just pass out for a while. He hadn't been able to truly sleep during his time here, and passing out was the only way he could get the rest his body needed to recover. He was inches away from darkness when he heard commotion out in the hallway.

"Stop!" The guard outside his cell shouted, but a sudden blast sent him flying through the now busted door. Jim attempted to lift his head, but he found that he couldn't move.

"He's down here!" He knew that voice, but he couldn't quite place where he knew it from. He could hear the sounds of footsteps coming down the stone stairs, and a familiar mechanical clang to some of it. Was that? It couldn't be…could it? Jim kept fading faster, and faster into the darkness. He tried to pull himself out, he tried to open his eyes, but his body refused to move. Sleep, just sleep, it told him and it sounded so inviting.

"We have to get moving, get him and lets go!" The familiar voice again…Ilana?

"Sorry it took so long t'getcha Jimbo," Jim felt himself being lifted off the floor, and the new voice was easily placed, "don't worry lad, y'can rest now. John Silver's gotcha."

"Silver," Jim said softly, before he finally faded into the oblivion that was waiting for him.


End file.
